Invader Rai
by RT7
Summary: A rebel Irken lands on planet Earth to see how Zim's mission is going, but his SIR unit ends up going bad and doing a lot of damage... with his master gone, can GIR save the day?
1. Echoes

I've been meaning to write an Invader Zim fic for a while now… but that dream I had last night, plus having read Invader Shannon's 'Foi and Shannon' encouraged me a bit as well. Go read it, if you haven't already. I've written… well, one and a half Zim fanfics before… there was GIR's Day Out, which didn't do very well, and Xiaozim Showdown, which is around here somewhere.

Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer- I don't own Invader Zim. It belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, the legend. However, I do own Invader Rai and RIR.

* * *

Invader Rai

Chapter One - Echoes

All was quiet in the vast vacuum of space. Suddenly, from nowhere, something blasted through the silence. It was a ship. The Irken logo proudly sat on the side, in good condition compared to the rest of the ship. It had been a long trip, but the ship was still intact.

Inside the ship sat an Irken male. He had dark yellow-gold eyes, and wore striped clothing of a similar colour. On his face sat black shades, and there was a black wristband on his right arm. The pak on his back was black, with two small yellow sections. At his side sat a SIR unit, which looked like all others… with two exceptions. One, it was coloured black, and two, it had bright yellow eyes. It looked at its master worryingly. The Irken turned to face it, and smiled.

"Don't worry RIR… not much longer to go now…"

The SIR unit smiled. The Irken turned and continued staring into space (literally). The two of them had been through a lot together… since he stole the SIR unit at the end of Operation Impending Doom 1, before they were supposed to be given to the invaders, the two of them had been good friends. There wasn't any closer bond in the universe between Irken and SIR. To make sure he was different, he'd coloured the SIR black, and given it eyes similar to his own. In return. RIR had never left his side, and had even taught itself to be more like its master, by learning how to infiltrate, and cloak itself. In a symbol of friendship, it made a wristband with the same cloaking capabilities, which the Irken wore on his right arm.

RIR stood up and pointed out of the window.

"Planet ahead" it announced, pointing and creating co-ordinates on the monitor. "I am happy to serve you, my master."

"Thanks… RIR, remember what I said. Call me by my name, not the rubbish they programmed you with."

"Yes my master!"

"RIR…"

"Yes, my master Rai!"

Invader Rai shook his head. RIR was the only friend he had, and although he'd tried his best to alter the programming to make him more alive, the little SIR unit still insisted on calling him 'master'.

The two of them had been through everything. During Operation Impending Doom 1, Rai had been just about to leave Planet Irk, when he noticed the SIR units, already to be switched on, and had closely looked at them all. He accidentally turned one on, which had leapt to life and hugged him, for no apparent reason. Rai took it with him, and named it RIR. RIR went on to help him conquer three planets in the operation, before being notified that Zim had ruined everything. If it weren't for Zim, he wouldn't be where he was at the moment. However, he didn't care. If it hadn't been for Zim's megadoomer making him have to hide, he'd have never discovered RIR.

It was odd for an Irken to be emotionally attached to their SIR unit, but Rai didn't care. RIR was different to all the others. He'd been there, ever since the event that turned his life upside down. On the way back towards Irk, a cruiser had been swerving all over the place, causing him to crash into the previously largest Irken snack storage device. Knowing he was in for a demotion, and a life sentence on Foodcourtia, he became unconscious. RIR piloted the ship as far away as possible, and explained the situation. That was when they officially became rebels.

The two of them had the capabilities of changing the yellow in their appearance to black, although it was more complicated in Rai, and involved camouflaging his clothing and eyes, while RIR just had to change his eye colour, something he could do in his sleep, and often did. It was strange that RIR slept, but he always became more efficient and powerful when he did. For a while, anyway.

The two of them had travelled from planet to planet, avoiding detection and infiltrating top-secret areas in search of something to help them. Having created a spy satellite after visiting several planets, Rai learnt of Zim's trip to Earth, and decided that he should go and investigate. That was where they were now.

"Doom, doom, doom…" RIR sung to himself, under his breath. Rai sighed. RIR often acted strangely, but at least it gave him personality. That was when they saw it.

Planet Earth, in all it's glory, sat in the area of space in front of them. It had a cosy feel to it, and RIR seemed impressed. The atmosphere seemed clean. However, there was a lot of water. Rai shuddered.

The ship flew downwards, onto the planet.

"RIR, locate a base for us" Rai ordered.

"Yes, my master!"

"RIR… ah, forget it"

* * *

RIR scanned the area, and eventually settled on a patch of ground in a small neighbourhood. For some reason, there was an eerie feel to the area. It was dark, and the sun orbiting the Earth seemed to have disappeared around the other side of the planet. At least it would be easy to hide attention at this time of day.

The ship landed, and the two of them hopped out.

"No hostiles detected" RIR announced.

Rai took a look at the surrounding homes, and then drew one of his own. The ship hid itself, as another home popped up in its place. It looked like the other houses… maybe a bit shabbily drawn, but no harm done. Now for the disguises.

For his disguise, Rai wore a golden sweater, along with black trousers and shoes. To hide his eyes, he wore shades. Shades were frowned on by the Irken race, but at least he was using them for a reason. The ex-invader turned to face RIR, who was applauding.

"What about you…"

Eventually, he decided. A dog would be fine. A small, black dog… which walked on two legs. It didn't look much like a dog, but according to scans of the area, it wasn't that different to other dogs. In fact, a similar looking green dog walked by the house, and stared at the two of them. It looked strangely like RIR… except it was eating a hotdog. Rai shrugged and opened the door to his home. RIR didn't follow. Instead, he was staring at the green puppy.

"RIR! Come inside!"

RIR slowly backed away and into the house. They had landed.

Little did they know, someone was watching from a nearby window.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon. If you liked it, please R&R! 


	2. RIR's Revenge

Thanks for the reviews guys… (Although I like my head… and it's not that tasty). I think it's time to get this fic rolling, away from the first chapter.

Disclaimer- Alas, I don't own Invader Zim. I do own Invader Rai and RIR though.

* * *

Chapter Two – RIR's Revenge

As time progressed, night turned into early morning. The moon was beginning to descend, and according to human time, it was about three in the morning. The newly landed Irken was searching what the humans called the 'Internet', trying to gather information on their ways of life.

"How can Zim not have taken over this planet? He's had months!" Rai proclaimed, looking around, expecting RIR to respond, but it turned out he was talking to himself. Rai walked into the elevator, rode it up to the top floor and walked out. "RIR?" he called, beginning to worry. RIR wasn't the kind of robot that just wandered off.

Rai shrugged. _"He's probably out gathering information, or supplies, or something."_

With that in mind, he returned to scanning the human archives for information.

* * *

It was the worse disguised base he'd ever seen. RIR was sat in the bushes, cloaked, opposite the home of that green puppy he'd seen earlier. There was no doubt to him that wasn't a puppy. It didn't belong. RIR scanned the base for defences. The short, stumpy human ornaments were loaded with lasers… and that was about it. He walked out into the cul-de-sac, and across to the 'house'. With complete confidence, he walked past the defences, unseen thanks to his invisibility. Then, he knocked on the door. Almost automatically, it opened, and two robots appeared.

"Welcome home, son!"

RIR panicked for a second, worried that his disguise was failing. Then, he realised it must be automatic, and strolled past them. The door shut, and the robots retreated into a section in the wall. Ahead of him, sat on the floor in front of a large screen, was the green puppy. It seemed transfixed on the screen, which was showing some sort of deformed primate.

The cloaking device switched off. The green puppy turned to look at RIR. There was an awkward silence. It stood up and looked at him. Suddenly, there was the sound of a flush, and someone rose up in the shadows of the next room.

"GIR! Stop watching that stupid monkey and come down into the base!"

The master was Irken. There was no doubt.

"…and get that stupid Earth creature out of here!"

"Puppy!" the thing known as GIR agreed, turning and walking towards RIR. Just as GIR was about to touch him, RIR decided what to do. He leapt up out of his disguise, jumped over GIR and confronted the Irken.

"Zim Detected" he announced, adopting a defensive stance. Zim seemed surprised.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! It's a SIR unit! Hold on a second…"

Zim closely examined the black SIR unit.

"Those eyes… those gold-yellow eyes…" he muttered, "…there's something about it which Zim can't put his mighty Irken finger of Zim on…"

GIR stood, transfixed, holding the black dog costume in his hands.

"Where'd doggie go?" he asked, turning around.

"Well, strange SIR unit… let's just track your owner and see who sent you here…"

A helmet on a long metal wire dropped down from the ceiling, and landed next to RIR.

"Oops…"

Zim picked it up and strapped it to RIR's head. There was a large golden flash of light, causing Zim to step backwards and shield his eyes with his gloved hands. When the light cleared, the helmet had been broken into several pieces.

"Yes… yes…" Zim cackled, reading the results, "You must have been sent by the Tallest to aid the almighty Zim! With you by my side, no one can stop us! Not even that pathetic worm-baby Dib human!"

"You are not my master" RIR announced, causing several rocket launchers and weapons to appear on his sides.

"GIR! Destroy the intruder!" Zim ordered, causing GIR to jump out of his disguise and reveal his array of weaponry. The two SIR units turned to face each other. Zim activated some sort of force field, which surrounded the two of them, creating a mini-arena.

"You're gonna go boomy! Yay boomy!" GIR yelled, preparing to fire. RIR activated his cloaking device, and vanished into thin air.

"Wait! What trickery is this?" Zim yelled, considering turning down the force field, but then reconsidering. An invisible force lifted GIR up into the air, and threw him upwards. He seemed to be as confused as Zim was. Suddenly RIR reappeared, and a missile flew upwards towards GIR. There was an explosion, a happy scream of "I caaan fly!" and GIR was sent flying up through the roof, and far away. There was a fizzing, sparks filled the room, and the force field dropped.

"Analysis. Defences, minimal. Disguises, pathetic. Intelligence, presumably low" RIR announced, picking up the dog costume from the floor, and putting it on.

"Great… you destroy GIR, insult the almighty base of Zim, and now you're stealing GIR's dog suit. Is there anything else you would like from the house of Ziiiiim?"

"Mission complete. I will now return to my master"

"Can I come?" Zim asked hopefully. Judging by the expression on the SIR unit's face, plus the missile he was aiming at Zim's head, the answer was no.

"Farewell, Invader Zim"

With that, he fired.


	3. Brother Lost

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Three – Brother Lost

"…Or I could kidnap that stupid floating moose, and hold it to ransom! It'd be easier to hold hostage than that stupid little robot…"

Dib was walking down the street, hands in pockets, kicking a can along. As usual, he was talking to himself out loud. He'd tried all sorts of plans to get evidence on Zim, and he'd just about run out if ideas. The plan of the moment was to kick a can into Zim's yard, and run past the gnomes while they shot at it, distracted.

It probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot. He looked up from the can on the ground and his eyes met with a wave of flame and smoke. Coughing, and shielding his face with his sleeves, Dib dropped to the ground. It had to be Zim. No one else would have been able to cause this explosion.

"Can't… breathe…" he coughed, spluttering. Small pieces of wood flew by him. A squirrel got stuck in his hair. It bit his hand, and jumped to freedom.

A small figure flew across his field of view, concealed by smoke, showing just shadow. Was it Zim? No, it was too small. Dib slowly got to his feet, and found himself confronted by two glowing yellow eyes.

"Human detected. Cranium size, large"

"Hey! My cra… I mean, my head's not large!" Dib argued.

"Are you defying Irken technology?" the stranger asked.

Dib could have just turned and walked away. But he had to have the last word.

"Yes, I am. Irkens are stupid.", he replied, crossing his arms.

"You…"

"Especially robots" Dib added.

The smoke cleared. Dib moved his head upwards to comply with the SIR unit's hovering.

"Wait a minute… you're not G…"

He didn't get to finish. Almost immediately, RIR had fired another missile. Dib screamed and began running back down the street, missile in pursuit.

"IDON'TWANNADIE!" he screamed, speeding up. Unfortunately, something heavy and metallic fell from the sky and hit him hard on the head, causing him to fall over.

"Bighead boy!"

The missile collided with the robot that had hit him, and there was an explosion. Flame and smoke shrouded Dib, and engulfed him with heat. He felt faint, and went unconscious.

* * *

"RIR?" Rai called, walking down the street in his Earth disguise. He'd felt a disturbance through the ground's vibrations, and decided to make sure it wasn't RIR's fault.

RIR had a personality disorder, which meant he often took action before thinking. There was a chance he'd gone and hurt someone. The first time he'd done it was shortly after his activation. To make a long and boring story short and interesting, it wiped out half the SIR units. The full story's a story for another time.

Suddenly, he tripped over something. He recognised it from all the other times it'd happened.

"RIR!" he yelled, picking up the SIR unit from the ground. It quickly turned to face him, screamed something happily and hugged his head. Unfortunately for Rai, the SIR unit had been eating something sticky. "Since when have you been eat…"

He looked at the robot in front of him. It looked like RIR… but it wasn't. It was lightly coloured, and had light blue eyes.

"Hiii!" it screeched, waving its arms. "Wanna taco?"

Before he could understand what the robot had said, the little SIR unit had shoved half a taco into his mouth. There was much mumbling and chewing, before Rai could say anything again.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU?" he asked, in his Irken yell. Suddenly he found himself acting like Zim… and put the robot down.

'_Could this be Zim's 'advanced' SIR unit?' _he thought to himself, staring deep into the robot's eyes.

"My name's GIR! I like nachos… got any nachos?"

"Where's Zim?" Rai asked. GIR pointed at himself.

"Master gone boomy! Black puppy came in and destroyed everything! Then an evil vampire squirrel thing came in and ate the scary monkey! I like burning things!"

Rai just backed away. From what he'd been told, something had happened to Zim.

"Wait a second…" he realised, turning to face GIR, who was proceeding with the ritual of eating his own legs, "did you say 'black puppy'?"

"Yep!"

"RIR…"

"Yessus?" GIR asked.

"Not you… my friend RIR… I think he's gone insane…"

Rai turned and walked down the street. He was alone.

* * *

It was about eight at night. A tremendous evil kicked down the door to Dib's room.

"DIB! WE'RE OUT OF FOOD! GO BUY SOME!" Gaz yelled, looking around the room. Dib wasn't there. It wasn't like her brother to disobey her: after all, he knew what would happen. She stormed down the stairs, and left the house, slamming the door so hard it shattered several windows in the street.

"DIIIIB!" she yelled, heading towards Zim's house. It had to be that stupid alien. It was always that stupid alien. That was when she saw two brightly coloured eyes staring at her from the shadows. Which, considering it was night, made the eyes impossible to miss. Gaz stormed over to it, grabbed the SIR unit by the head and repeatedly slammed it on the ground.

"Where's my brother?" she asked forcefully, increasing the amount of smashing.

"Dibby gone boomy! Master gone boomy!" the SIR unit replied, in-between bursts of enjoyment.

An angry look sparked on Gaz's face.

"Well, I suggest you find them, before I TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Gaz yelled, dropping the SIR unit to the ground. "I'M HUNGRY!"

GIR immediately handed her a slice of pepperoni pizza. Gaz snatched it off him, and ate it. She muttered something, which sounded almost like a thanks, and walked off. In a red house, across the street, a pair of bright blue eyes was watching her.


End file.
